The subject matter described herein relates to manufacturing techniques and, more particularly, to systems and methods to position machine tools in a three-dimensional space.
Various manufacturing environments utilize machine tools which are moveable, commonly along a track, in relation to a work piece. By way of example, in aircraft production environments, one or more machine tools may be mounted onto a track, which is mounted onto or proximate an aircraft component. The one or more machine tools may move along the track to perform operations on the work piece.
The one or more machine tools must be positioned accurately to ensure that machining operations are performed in correct locations on the work piece. Accordingly, systems and methods to position machine tools may find utility, e.g., in production environments.